


Wooden

by ChildofMyth



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Beetle is curious, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kubo takes his chance to joke around, Monkey has a scar over her eyes, Short Story, beetle is subtly very fatherly to kubo, i hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: Beetle has just joined this journey and has many questions. Like, why does Monkey have a scar over her eye? Monkey doesn't answer, unfortunately Kubo does.





	Wooden

Beetle couldn't believe they had actually agreed to let him come along. Well really, he could believe he guessed, considering his apparent skill set he had no idea about, and since Kubo was the son of his Master, in all reality it did make sense. But Beetle still couldn't seem to believe he was finally here, finally on a journey, finally not alone. So of course he was excited, a large smile on his face at every moment, eyes wide with interest and absorbing every piece of information until he finally had to ask questions. Monkey was not a fan of his questions and don't want to hear them, but Kubo was, thankfully, more receptive. After explaining exactly what they knew so far, Beetle decided to focus on other things, noticing the somber mood that fell over Kubo at the mention of his mother. He almost instantly changed subject, trying to usher a smile back onto the boy's face. "Okay, okay, so you woke up and Monkey was there in the snow with you... But then..." Beetle motioned towards Monkey with each hand. "Where did that scar come from?"

 

Monkey faltered in her step before continuing forward to avoid slipping on the stones that were underfoot. She turned to look back, eyes unimpressed. The simian opened her mouth to field this one, but Kubo's piped up before she could speak. "Oh that one's easy. I was still pretty young when it happened, but my Mother would always make me go over my rules every night before I went to sleep. And, well... One of the rules was that I had to keep Monkey with me at all times and she made me repeat it but I thought Monkey was scary so I said no this time." Monkey frowned and drew a self conscious hand up to the scar over her eye. "Kubo maybe this isn't the best conversation..." Kubo ignored her.

 

"Mother got upset with me and insisted, so instead I picked Monkey up and threw her against the cave wall. Mother ran to pick her up and there was the scratch over her eye. I got into trouble, but she couldn't do much more than the regret I felt for throwing it." He shrugged, spreading his arms out to balance on a rock. Beetle instinctively caught him when he jumped off the end, placing him back on the ground with a deeply confused expression. He opened his mouth again to wiggle his finger at Kubo. "You... Picked up... And threw Monkey? When you were little? How???"

 

Kubo and Monkey both stopped and exchanged a look before Kubo burst into laughter. Monkey just shook her head in amused shame. Kubo grabbed his stomach at his own laughter, stopping to double over. Beetle just looked on in confusion, but felt encouraged for making Kubo laugh again. "I mean, Monkey isn't that big, it'd be easy for me to do something like that but, you're so small Kubo!" He exclaimed jauntily until Kubo quite literally fell over laughing. Beetle picked him up easily, cradling him in his four arms to continue walking. He hefted Kubo lightly and chuckled. "Maybe I should throw _you_ then, eh?" Kubo shrieked with giggles and wiggled furiously in Beetle's hands. "No, no!! Monkey used to be really little! That's how I threw her!" He laughed loudly, trying to escape Beetle's playful hold. Monkey looked back at the two with a bittersweet smile, something odd pulling at her heart. She was also relieved the topic had shifted from Kubo's mother. And that Beetle hadn't tried to pick her up.

 

Beetle paused, setting Kubo back down on the ground gently. He thought it over carefully as they continued to walk. "But I thought Monkey was older than you?" Monkey sighed again and finally threw in her two cents. "I don't really think this is worth talking about, Kubo. No reason to tell out every family secret to some lumbering stranger." Beetle frowned. "I think I take offense to that." Kubo only chuckled once more, kicking away a stone. "Monkey used to be a little toy I kept in my pocket. Beetle's eyes widened, filling with sudden violent joy. "NO!" He exclaimed happily, a gasp of astonishment in his voice. Monkey flushed red. "Kubo..." She spoke in a warning tone. He only laughed. "A toy I called MR. Monkey." Beetle clapped each set of hands joyfully, giggling like a doofus. Monkey groaned. "I wasn't a toy, Kubo, I was a charm." Beetle couldn't help himself. "Whatever you say, Mr. Monkey!" Kubo laughed at that, then raced up ahead of the two quickly before turning back again.

 

"And she looked like this!" He crouched down, placing his hands on his knees and opening his eyes as wide as they would go before he burst into laughter again at the embarrassment on Monkey's face. Beetle had to bite his own finger to stifle his laughter. "Monkey, I knew you were cold, but I never knew you were... Wooden!" He failed to hold back his laughter then. Monkey wished, in that moment, she had left him back in the statue.

 

Kubo's head whipped up suddenly at the sound of paper crinkling. Paper Hanzo was motioning to something ahead, and Kubo quickly picked himself off of the ground and chased after the origami figure. Beetle went to follow when Monkey jumped up on a rock that put her face to face with the cursed man. She gripped one of his horns and turned him to face her as she smiled sweetly down at him. A false smile. "Just remember Beetle." She leaned in closer, almost nose to nose with him. "Monkeys eat bugs~." Then she flashed her teeth before patting his cheek and turning to follow after Kubo. "Watch yourself, or I'll give you a scar to match." Beetle stood still and silent, watching after her, when something in his chest pounded a little harder. A red flush crept up his neck and he couldn't help but want to tease her a little more often. He followed closely after regaining his composure.

 


End file.
